The Prince of Spain
by KidaTamaki101
Summary: Prince Trowa and a group of conquistadors are setting sail to the New World. He promised never to love again after his old girfriend died. But when he meets the Mayan Princess, it is up to him to keep her alive so he won't make that mistake again. New!
1. Chapter 1: The New World

The Prince of Spain:

(One day in early Spain, like around 1519 something like that, since the Spanish and French are like some what buddies to each other. A prince named Trowa sees differently. His real parents were killed when he was just a toddler, so he's adopted by the king of Spain, who was named Jose. He had a wife named Maria and a daughter named Catherine. Catherine, however was also adopted by them, because she is French and her parents died of sickness. Enough about them, more about the Prince. Tomorrow, he and a group of conquistadors are sailing to the new world for just three things: God , Gold and Glory, but for him, it was God, Girl and Glory, Why? Well you'll see.)

Chapter 1: New World

Sailor #1(to the men): All right, men, let's blow this joint!

(The sailors we're ready to set sail to the New World. At the Palace, Queen Maria was saying goodbye to he adopted son. He smiled and said...)

Trowa: Don't worry, Mom, I'll be fine.

Maria: Let's just hope you are back in one piece!

Catherine: It's okay. He can take it!

Trowa(to Catherine): Thanks.

(Then, King Jose came up to him)

Jose: Son, you are old enough to take responsibilities...

Trowa: I know.

Jose: When you come back, you have to marry a princess.

Trowa: What? A princess?

Jose: Yes.

Trowa: Uh, Dad?

Jose: Yes?

Trowa: Well, you see... um... well I'm not ready to take that risk.

Jose: Oh, my boy, it's not a risk. I won't be here very long. You have a whole life ahead of you right know, so choose wisely, okay?

Trowa: Yeah, I guess.

(Now appears General Kushrenda...)

General Kushrenda(to Trowa): Come on, boy, we got some gold to catch!

Trowa: Comming! (then to Jose) Well, this is it, see ya!

Jose: So long, my boy, and remember what I just said!

Trowa: Okay!

(Trowa climbs onto the boat and everyone is ready to set sail. Well, in the New World a.k.a in the Yucatan Penninsula, there are some everyday people called the Maya, doing their everyday job. In the rain forest, something so wrong has happened, the warrior, known as Tecumbalam, was doing something to the Mayan princess, who is named Maya, I don't know why, but it's my story and I can do anything I want to, as long as it's good. Maya struggled to free herself away from Tecumbalam, fortunately she was free and she ran away. At noon, she ran into her father, Tohil, who is th emperor of Calakmul, the cities of the Maya. He asked her... )

Tohil: What's wrong, my daughter?

(Maya kept quiet.)

Tohil: Is there something you like to tell me?

Maya(softly): No.

Tohil: I can't here you.

Maya: I said no.

(Maya stormed back to her room. She slams the door.)

Tohil: Hm. Teenagers!

(Maya lie on her bed, then she saw the picture of her mother. She had been dead for quite a while. She grabs the picture and hold it close to her.)

Maya(to the sky): Oh, Mommy, why does this happen to me? Why?

(She began to cry. She was in so much depression, she can't eat or sleep, but she was able to sleep for a little bit. Then here comes Tecumbalam.)

Tohil: Ah, Tecumbalam, good to see you.

Tecumbalam: It's a pleasure to meet you, Chief.

Tohil: Do you know what happen to Maya?

Tecumbalam: Oh come on, now, she might be in her period. Girls get that all the time!

Tohil: I know, but she's not in her period. Her period doesn't come until next month.

Tecumbalam: May be she's in her bad times, that's all.

Tohil: Oh, I see.

(Maya peaked into the door and saw Tecumbalam and she stepped back to the corner. As you know, Tohil is also the chief of the Yucatec Maya. At dawn, Maya sneaked out of the palace, with all of Tecumbalam's weapons, and started to head for the woods. As she got there, she saw strange white clouds that looked like sails. Back at the palace, Tecumbalam and his men are ready to fight another Mayan group, suddenly all of his weapons were gone.)

Tecumbalam: Eh? Who took my weapons?

Warrior #1: I don't know, Tecumbalam!

Tecumbalam: Well, I'll find out who did it, huh?

(Tecumbalam sees footprints of a short girl, size 5 1/2. Then, he drew conclusions.)

Tecumbalam(angrily): Maya!

(Luckily, Maya cleared her footprints and head for the trees. She wanted to take a closer look. Then she saw white men on sail boats. The General got out first.)

Quatre: Oh, wow, we're here!

Trowa: Yeah, the general over there is so eager to get some gold!

Quatre: So are you going to marry someone?

Trowa: Quatre, the last time I fell in love, it was with Midii, she was French, and... and

Quatre: It's okay... you can tell me.

Trowa: She was killed.

Quatre: Oh my god... Trowa... I'm...

Trowa: It's okay, you weren't in it.

Quatre: How was she...?

Trowa: Killed? I don't know.

Quatre: Oh.

Trowa: Then I promised myself never to love again.

Quatre: Yeah, but you gonna break your promise, like last time.

Trowa: Yeah, you're right.

General Kushirenda: All right, squares, we are here to find the one and only thing that those other squares have... Gold, boys

(The men cheered.)

General Kushirenda: Now let's go, boys!

(Then he and his men went in to the civilization. End of Chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2: The Day we Meet

Chapter 2

(Meanwhile Maya was still targeted by Tecumbalam and the warriors. So she quietly climbed down from the tree, because she could here the men talking, but she stepped on the leaves which made a sound so that Tecumbalam can hear it. Maya knows that she is in danger. She started to run away, then the men spotted her. Tecumbalam, too.)

Tecumbalam: After her!!!!

(As they got to where she was hiding, she was gone, but Tecumbalam's weapons were still there. Now he's ready to kill her. Meanwhile, at night, the conquistadors were camping out. Trowa, however sneaked out of camp, and started to wander off. He looked around until he reached the bottom of the waterfall. Then he saw a figurine in which it got bigger and bigger, then the figurine turned out to be a girl, running away from the mob, which is Tecumbalam and his men. He watched as she ran away so quickly. She can run but not as fast as they are because she was a little chubby at the time, then she ran into Trowa, and they fell.)

Trowa: Ow! Hey, you, watch where you're...

(With amazement, he looked at the helpless girl that he bumped into, then the girl looked at him, and he looked at her. He noticed that she was in pain.)

Trowa: Hey, are you okay?

Maya(raising her head): Huh?

(Then the two saw the mob men, including Tecumbalam.)

Tecumbalam(pissed): There you are! (the grabs Maya by the wrists) You think you're going to get away from this? eh?

Maya(scared): Um... Let go of me!

Tecumbalam(pissed): NOT UNTL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!!

(Trowa didn't know what to do next, but he didn't want Maya to get hurt so he came to her rescue.)

Trowa: Let her go.

Tecumbalam: Eh? what's this (then he let's Maya go) A meer boy I presume?

Trowa: Don't you see what you did to the girl?

Tecumbalam: Of, course I do, She's a thief!! A rebel!!! A disgrace to the entire city, and the empire!!!

(As he was about to kill Maya, Trowa blocked his way.)

Tecumbalam: Get out of my way!!!!

(He pushed Trowa out of the way to take Maya's life away, but he heard a noise coming from the forest. An arrow hit one of Tecumbalam's men.)

Tecumbalam: The Aztecs!!!!

(Then they started to retreat.)

Tecumbalam: I'll see you next time, boy!

(Now they're gone. Trowa saw the girl trying to get up, so he helped her to her feet. As she started to look at him, she backed away, and hid behind the bushes.)

Trowa: It's okay, he's gone.

(Maya still doesn't want to come out.)

Trowa: Look, I'm not going to kill you, I'm not even one of them! I just wanted to talk, that's all.

(Maya heard what he just said, then she started to come out, and then she ran to him and hugged. She began to cry. Trowa tries to cheer her up.)

Trowa(hugging Maya): It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you.

(Then they slept all through the night, at the bottom of a waterfall. At the crack of dawn, Maya woke up first and sat up, then Trowa woke up and asked...)

Trowa: What's your name?

Maya(turns around): Huh?

Trowa: Your name?

Maya(silently): Maya.

Trowa: What?

Maya: Nevermind.

Trowa: No. Wait! You promise to say your name if I say mine.

(Maya nods)

Trowa: Well, then I'm Trowa, and you are?

Maya: You don't want to know.

Trowa: Come on, now! You promised.

Maya: Do you really want to know?

Trowa: It will be best to know.

Maya(sighs): Okay... My name is Maya.

Trowa: Maya, eh? You have such a beautiful name.

Maya: No I don't.

Trowa: Yes, you do! I think it's beautiful... Just like you.

Maya: Oh, no, I'm not beautiful.

Trowa: Don't say that, You're beautiful, see?

Maya: You think I'm beautiful?

Trowa: I don't think you're beautiful... I know.

Maya(gasp): Really?

Trowa: Don't they have a mirror here?

Maya: Only the water.

(Trowa looks down at the water, then he sees Maya's reflection on there.)

Trowa: See that?

Maya: See what?

(Then Maya looks down to see her reflection.)

Maya: Oh.

Trowa: I told you.

Maya: Well don't.

Trowa: Huh?

Maya(walking away): I'm going back to the palace.

Trowa: Wait! When can I see you again?

Maya: Soon. I think.

Trowa: I'll be seeing you, again!

Maya: Ok.

(Then Maya walks away, Trowa sees amazement when he saw her, then he heard someone calling his name.)

Quatre: Trowa!

Trowa: Over here!

Quatre: Where were you?

Trowa: I don't know.

Quatre: Well you better get out of here! There are might be warriors in there!

Trowa: Warriors?

Quatre: Uh... Yeah!

Trowa: Oh.

Quatre: So what were you doing over there?

Trowa: Looking around to see if there was gold.

Quatre: Hm... Okay, that works for me

General Kushrenda: There you are, lads, here's your shovels and start digging! We have no time to lose!

(End of Chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3: The Friendship Expands

Chapter 3: The Friendship expands

(Trowa still hasn't stopped thinking about Maya, but is this true that he had broken his promise to never love again? 3 months have passed, and he wanted to be left behind, but the ship wanted him back on board. So he was sent back to Spain with the sailors. he couldn't eat or sleep. All he could ever dreamed was Maya, then he had a flashback. Flashback: Trowa and Midii ran from the battle scene. They started to hide behind a huge piece of debris of what is left at the church. Midii spotted a lost puppy from view.)

Midii: Oh my god, I need to go get him!

Trowa: No! You can't do this!

Midii: Trowa, I can't just leave this pup all by himself!

Trowa: If you go out there, it's over!

Midii: What do you mean it's over?

Trowa: You're life! That's what's over, if you go out there! You'll never know when it's safe!

Midii: Please, Trowa!

(They stared at each other and kissed. Midii told him that she'll won't be there long. So she tries to grab the pup away from the battlescene. She got the pup and started to ran as fast as she could, then shots fired. Bang! Midii was hit at the chest but not at the heart. She and the pup fell.)

Trowa(shouting): Midii!!!

(He ran towards her, then he carried her to the nearby hospital.)

Trowa: I need a nurse!!!

Nurse #1: What happened?

Trowa: Midii and the pup are wounded!

Nurse #1: Okay I'll get someone right away!

Trowa: Oh, thank you.

(Then he says it to Midii.)

Trowa(holding Midii): It's okay! You'll live! You're gonna make it, just hang on!

(Then the nurses took Midii to the emergency room, and another nurse took the pup to the vetenarian. It's been 4 hours since Midii was wounded, trying to save the pup. The nurse came back and she wasn't happy.)

Nurse #2: I have some bad news.

(Trowa heard the bad news that Midii died of a gun shot after they removed the bullet from her chest. Trowa burst into tears. The pup, however, was alive, and Trowa later adopted him. Back to reality, Trowa now has another girl he needs to protect, this time, he's not letting her die. 2 Months later, Trowa sailed back to the New world to see Maya again. As he got there, he didn't know that Maya was waiting for him.)

Trowa: How did you know that I came back?

Maya: You said it yourself that you're going to see me again.

Trowa: Oh, right.

(At the forest, Trowa and Maya sat near the river. Trowa doesn't seemed like himself lately.)

Maya: What's a matter, Trowa?

Trowa: Nothing.

Maya: Nothing?

Trowa: Yeah.

Maya: Oh, I thought you were sad. Well, I didn't want to bother you or anything so I was wondering...

Trowa: It's okay. It's just that... I'm bored... So can I go with you?

Maya: What?

Trowa: You know... um... where you live?

Maya: Oh, that? Um I don't know if it's okay...

Trowa: Are you alone right now?

Maya: There's no one there in the house, and...

Trowa: Great! Let's go

Maya: What? Wait!

(Maya catches up with Trowa.)

Maya: Don't you think that's a little too fast?

Trowa: You said that no one is there at the house right now, right?

Maya: Yeah, so?

Trowa: So, we're going

(Trowa grabs Maya by the wrist and they started to run towards the palace.)

Trowa: So you worked there?

Maya: No, I live here.

Trowa: Oh. (then went inside with Maya) Wow, It's shiny.

Maya: Oh, well that's a compliment for the shiny palace.

Trowa: It is.

Maya: Can I get you anything?

Trowa: Yeah, I'm sort of hungry right know.

Maya(gasp): Oh my, I'll start right away

(Trowa was going to say something to her, but she left. Maya, then, came back with the tray filled with food.)

Trowa(raising one eyebrow): Wow, I know that this is going to be good.

Maya(scared): Are you sure? I made it all!

(Trowa doesn't seemed to care. He just wanted to try the food. As he tasted it, he was amazed.)

Maya(scared): Oh my god, you hated it! I knew I was a bad cook! Oh, please don't be mad at me!

Trowa: Actually, It taste so good!

Maya: Huh? Really?

Trowa: Yeah!

Maya: So you're not mad at me?

Trowa: Maya... I would never be mad at you.

Maya(giggles): Aww! Thank you!

Trowa: No problem.

Maya: So where are your people?

Trowa: Maya...

Maya: Yes?

Trowa: Did you know what Spain is?

Maya: What's Spain? A planet?

Trowa(laughs): No, it's a country that I grew up in.

Maya: Oh. Where's Spain?

Trowa: Oh, Maya, you'll just have to wait and see.

Maya: Aww, do I?

Trowa: Sorry.

Maya: It's okay (the she's fascinated of Trowa's hair.) Ooh! I like your hair. It's all messy!

Trowa(touching Maya's hair): I love your hair, Maya. It's long!

Maya: Yeah, it is long, but you're keeping that hair.

Trowa: Oh, you mean like that(moves his hair at Maya)

Maya(laughs): Ooh, Stop don't do that!

Trowa: Sorry.

(Maya stared at Trowa, and Trowa stared at her.)

Trowa: Maya?

Maya: Yes?

Trowa: Did you know you have the cutest eyes in the world?

Maya: Ooh, What makes you say that?

Trowa: 'cause I could see myself right through them.

Maya(softly): Oh, Trowa, stop it, you're making me blush!

Trowa(softly): Well, that's what you should be. I've always make the girls blush when I comment them on how beautiful they are, including you.

Maya: Trowa!

Trowa: I'm serious! Now don't you make a counter example of it, 'cause it's true.

Maya: All right. You win. I am beautiful.

Trowa: See? Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?

Maya: Only you get to make me agree with you. I never say that I'm beautiful to the whole world. It's not that I'm the last woman in the world.

Trowa: I know you're not, and I understand that.

Maya: Sure you do.

Trowa: I am. I swear to God!

Maya: Okay! Don't get all freaked out!

Trowa: Just like what you did?

Maya: Trowa...

Trowa: Hey! Don't blame me! That expression is on you!

Maya: Wow, that's like 3 hours already?

Trowa: Maya, you know that is 2 p.m.

Maya: How did you know?

Trowa: The time.

Maya: Oh... um... do you want to...?

Trowa: Hell yeah!

Maya: But I didn't finish!

Trowa: It doesn't matter. It's a date.

Maya: Okay then, we shall go

Trowa: Yeah, we should.

(At first they don't know what they are doing, but the date went on smoothly. Maya took Trowa to her secret spot when she gets all depressed and sad. The "spot" made her think of the happy times. Then she took him to the pyramids, and she also showed him the towns and places to eat, work and buy. At night, they were back to that secret spot to see the moon and stars.)

Maya: Trowa, you're sad again.

Trowa: What? Me? No way.

Maya: It's okay to be sad.

Trowa: Do you really want to know why I'm sad?

Maya: Why?

Trowa: Before I met you, I met this pretty French girl named Midii. She has trouble speaking English like you do, but she accomplished it. 5 days have passed, and we started to fall in love, well, she made the first move, though.

Maya: Did you ever thought of having kids of your own?

Trowa: We both did. I told her "Well, you'd be lucky 'cause I'm the prince of Spain!" She smiled at me and I was really the prince of Spain.

Maya: Oooh! I just can't wait to meet her!

Trowa: Well, you're too late.

Maya: What?

Trowa: When the war with France started, She sees the pup who is wandering off. She wanted to keep him. I told her not to go out there, but she didn't listen to me, and then she got shot.

Maya(gasp): Oh my!

Trowa: And...

Maya: Oh, Trowa, Come here.

(Trowa burst into tears again and started to cry. Maya conforts him.)

Maya: It's okay. Please tell me what happened to her.

Trowa(sobs and looks up): She's dead!

Maya: Oh my! I'm so sorry, Trowa!

Trowa: It's not your fault, really, it's not!

(Trowa couldn't help to stop crying, Maya hugged him to make him feel much better, but they aren't the only ones at the spot. Tecumbalam was spying on them.)

(End of Chapter 3)


	4. Chapter 4: Love at First Sight sort of

Chapter 4: Love at first sight… sort of

(Tecumbalam had spied on them the whole time.)

Tecumbalam: I want a full report on that!

Messenger #1: Yes, sir.

(The messenger ran off. Meanwhile, Trowa's tears have disappeared. Maya had finally calmed him down.)

Maya: I hope I'm doing this right.

Trowa: Oh, It's okay. Thanks for making me feel better.

Maya: Well, it's fun seeing you. I have to go now.

Trowa: Yeah, so do I.

Maya: Okay.

Trowa: Okay.

(Trowa and Maya stand there for a moment, then they go in there separate ways. Maya sneaked back to the palace. Little did she know that her father was waiting for her.)

Tohil: Maya, where were you?

Maya: Out.

Tohil: Out where?

Maya: Out of here (then walks away)

Tohil(halting Maya): If there is something you want to tell me, I'll understand.

Maya: There's nothing to chat about.

Tohil: Okay then.

(Maya went to her room.)

Tohil: Oh, Popo, don't you think that I was hard on her?

Popo: Why do you ask?

Tohil: I don't know. She used to be this happy, cheerful girl, filled with joy, but now she is a sad, shy girl, filled with depression.

Popo: I'll talk to her.

Tohil: Oh, thank you, Popo, I don't know what I would do without you!

Popo: You'll may never know.

* * *

(Popo went into Maya's room.)

Popo: Maya?

Maya: Popo? What are you doing here?

Popo: Well, your father is very worried about you.

Maya: About me being sad?

Popo: Most likely.

Maya: Popo, people can be depressed.

Popo: Yeah but not too depressed.

Maya: Well, I'm tired, ok?

Popo: Yeah, see you tomorrow.

(Popo left Maya's room. Meanwhile, the Spaniards were doing a search party for their beloved prince. They put up signs, write on walls that said: " Trowa, come home!", and even pray for his safe return.)

Catherine: Oh my god, who would do something like this?

Quatre: I don't know.

Catherine: Is he anywhere in this country?

Cassidy: Who?

(Quatre and Catherine turned around, and saw the rich and "famous" Cassidy. She has blond hair but green eyes, she wore a pink dress with matching shoes, and she has a flower on her head. They didn't know about her secret idenity, Miss Impatient, the ruthless witch in all of Spain. Since Catherine and Cassidy hate each other, they would often argue all the time.)

Cassidy(pissed): That better not be my man wandering off somewhere!

Catherine(also pissed): Trowa's NOT your man. He promissed not to love again, after what happend to Midii!

Cassidy: Oh, boo-hoo! He won't keep his promise!

Catherine: You better watch your back, missy!

Cassidy: And who's gonna stop me? You?

(Quatre couldn't bare it when Catherine and Cassidy argue, so he broke them up before they fight.)

Quatre: Guys, let's not fight on this, all we need to think about is Trowa's safe return.

Catherine: Yeah, you're right.

(Then Catherine left. Cassidy stayed.)

Cassidy: I hope Trowy-bear returns safely.

Quatre: Yeah! Me, too.

(Back in the Empire, Maya couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned and couldn't sleep at all. As she looked around, at the window, Trowa appears.)

Maya(gasp): Trowa! Get out of here!

Trowa: Why?

Maya: I'm not in the mood right now.

Trowa: Well, I am, and d'you know why?

Maya: No.

Trowa(closer to Maya and smiled): I'm lonely.

Maya: Oh, Trowa, you're not lonely, I'm here.

Trowa: Yeah, and that's a good way, right?

Maya: I guess.

Trowa: So, can I sleep with you?

Maya: WHAT?!

Trowa: Great!

(Trowa climbs into bed with Maya. Maya, however, didn't say yes nor no, she just let him in.)

Maya: I don't want my father, seeing us like this.

Trowa: Who's your father?

Maya(annoyed): Tohil, Emperor of Calakmul.

Trowa: Isn't it that a city?

Maya(sighs): Yeah.

Trowa: Really? Wow! So that's makes you the princess.

Maya: I am the princess.

Trowa: Hey... um... Would you take a walk with me?

Maya: Okay.

(Trowa and Maya walked from the palace and into the secret spot. Maya started to feel down, thinking about what Tecumbalam did to her.)

Trowa: What's a matter?

Maya: Nothing.

Trowa: Hey, I told you my bad story, so I wanna here how you're feeling.

Maya: I can't tell.

Trowa(softly): It's okay, Maya, I promissed not to tell.

Maya: You won't?

Trowa: I swear not to tell a soul.

Maya: Okay... If someone has a friend who happens to be a girl that you cared about, but what if the girl got raped by a person who happens to be the hero of your own people.

Trowa(pissed): WHAT?! You were raped?

(Maya burst into tears, and nods.)

Trowa: Oh my god, I'm so sorry.

Maya(sobs): Well you don't have to worry...

Trowa: No, Maya, I want to know who did this!

Maya: Please, Trowa, I can't say, he'll kill me.

Trowa(holding Maya by the arms): Who's he?

Maya(scared): I don't know!

Trowa(even closer): WHO?!

Maya(scared): You're scaring me!!

Trowa: Please, tell me, who it is?

(Maya paused for the moment, but then she comes clean.)

Maya(quietly): Tecumbalam.

Trowa: What? Who?

Maya(cries): It was Tecumbalam!!!

(Trowa was in shock when heard that the man whom he bumped into was the same man that raped Maya. Maya was crying so hard she had trouble explaining. Trowa tries to cheer her up, but he became angry. His eyes were red like the flames on the torch. He was so angry, that he explodes with anger.)

Maya(scared): Trowa? Are you okay?

(Trowa didn't say a word.)

Maya(scared): Are you mad at me?

Trowa(with anger): No.

Maya: Is it something that he did?

Trowa(pissed): You damn right it's something that he did! I can't believe he would do this to you!!!

Maya: Oh god, Trowa, please calm down, everyone will hear you!

Trowa(beyond pissed): Then let them hear it!!

Maya: Trowa, please...

Trowa: Is there something else he did to you.

Maya: I don't want to say it out loud!

Trowa: It's all right, just whisper it in my ear.

(Maya went closer to Trowa and whispered about the beatings Tecumbalam gave her. Trowa got even angrier than ever.)

Trowa(pissed): If I see his face again, I'll will KILL him!!!

Maya: If he killed you, then I'll be all alone!

Trowa: What?

Maya: I hate being alone... One time I was alone in the woods, he would have his men looking for me... but, everytime I was hiding, they would never find me, because I'm a good hider, and I'm also fat, too.

Trowa: You're not fat!

Maya: You don't understand! Look at me, I'm 5 feet tall, very long blond hair, I can't run fast enough, and I have trouble speaking English, because, my first language is Spanish.

Trowa: And don't forget about those beautiful baby blue eyes.

Maya: Who gives a damn about me, I'm not pretty!

(Maya ran to the tree, further away, and looked at the sky.)

Maya: I can't be who you want me to be. I'm not the perfect person you wished for. I know that no one is perfect, but I'm not ready when it's time to be ready. I'm just a dumb, dyslex-kic girl who doesn't know anyone about anything.

Trowa: Maya... You're not dumb, nor dyslexic! It's just that you have trouble with most things.

Maya(still to the sky and a little angry): And what if you care? No one does!

Trowa: I do care.

(Trowa walked behind Maya.)

Trowa: You're right. I can't make you be what I want you to be, and I know that you're unprepared, but you're not alone. There are some people who have something in common with you.

Maya: Yeah, but I can't afford you. I know that we're close friends, but if there is someone in your life that you love, then be with that someone. I hope there's a girl that loved you will hopefully be your one and only someone.

Trowa: I don't want anyone else... I want you!

Maya(confused): What?

Trowa: I want you to be my one and only someone. I want to be with you.

Maya: Trowa, you're kidding, right?

(Trowa smiled at her like he loved her.)

Maya: Oh god! You're not kidding.

Trowa: Nope.

Maya(gasp): Then... what are you trying to say?

Trowa(softly): I love you.

Maya: Oh my.

Trowa: Please, Maya, close your eyes so I can kiss you.

Maya: Okay.

(Maya closed her eyes, then Trowa, with his eyes closed, gets closer to Maya, and kissed her on the lips. They kissed slowly, but they never going to have sex or anything, then they stopped, opened their eyes and looked at each other.)

Maya(softly): Oh my...

Trowa(softly): You like it?

Maya: Uh-huh.

Trowa: Come here.

(Maya lay down beside Trowa, and they kissed again.)

Trowa: I love you, Maya.

Maya: I love you, too, Trowa.

(Then they get back to kissing, but they were tired and fell asleep under the stars.)

(End of Chapter 4)


	5. Chapter 5: Getaway

Chapter 5: Getaway

(As where we left off, Trowa and Maya now loved each other so much that they will die if one of them we killed. One of Tecumbalam's messengers saw Trowa and Maya exchanging kisses to each other.)

Messenger #1: Oh-no! How would I tell Tecumbalam?

(The messenger left. Suddenly Trowa and Maya heard sounds of feet going softer and softer.)

Maya: What was that?

Trowa: I don't know, but we better find out.

(Trowa peaks into one of the bushes and saw a figurine shrinking from view.)

Maya: Who was it?

Trowa: Isn't that one of the messengers who was sent to spy on us?

Maya: Oh my! How did you know?

Trowa: I think your abusive boyfriend wanted us dead!

Maya: Oh-no! I don't want to die! Trowa, I'm scared!

Trowa(hugging Maya): It's okay, it's okay... I'll protect you.

Maya(hugging Trowa): Oh, Trowa...

(The Spaniard prince and the Mayan princess hugged each other throughout the night. At morning, Trowa and Maya we able to eat grapes, which they aren't poisonous.)

Maya: I need something to drink.

Trowa: This is a food, and a drink.

Maya: How is that a fact?

(Trowa squeezes the grape, and the juice comes out, then he eats it. Maya gets annoyed a little and started to eat again. As she's about to eat it, she accidently squeezes the juice out of the grape, and the juice landed on her breasts. Maya feels a little embarrassed.)

Maya: Oh, I'm sorry, I'll get that...

Trowa: No, let me...

Maya: I can do this, don't worry...

Trowa(softly): No. Allow me.

(Maya gasped, but Trowa ignored her anyway. He gets closer to her breasts where the juice is spilled, then he started to lick off the juice between her breasts. Maya's heart sank until Trowa was done licking it off, slowly, then he looked at her as if he wanted to have sex with her. She agreed without words and so they kissed. Trowa took Maya's blouse off and stripped her naked, and then he stripped himself naked, then they decide to go skinny dipping. They were kissing underwater for a few minutes and then they got out of the water and kissed somemore. She hold on to him while he was kissing her body all over, then they stopped. Maya lay on her back while Trowa was on top of her, holding onto her wrists.)

Maya: Didn't you have a promise to keep?

Trowa: What makes you say that?

Maya: You said after Midii died, you can't love again.

Trowa: But now I can.

Maya: So we are allow to love each other?

Trowa: Yup.

(Maya became excited when she heard the good news. As they were about to kiss, Tecumbalam appears, this time he's faking that he was worried about Maya.)

Tecumbalam: There you are...

(Maya backed behind Trowa as Tecumbalam gets closer to her.)

Tecumbalam: I was looking all over for you.

(Trowa knows that Tecumabalam is lying to them. Meanwhile, In Spain, Quatre started to see visions in his own eyes: he began to see Trowa leaving the country and heading for the New World, then Quatre came back.)

Quatre(to self): I know where he is.

(At the palace)

Catherine: What? Trowa's in the New World still?

Quatre: Not there before he sailed over there.

Catherine: But, how did you know all of a sudden?

Quatre: I started having these... visions of him, sailing to the New World.

Catherine: Did he tell anyone?

Quatre: No. He sailed without notifying us.

Catherine: Oh my god, I have to tell Dad!

Quatre(grabbing Catherine by the arm): No, Catherine, you don't want to tell.

Catherine(angry): So are we just going to stand there? That's my little brother out there!

Quatre: I'm going.

Catherine: You're joking, right?

Quatre: No, Trowa's out there and I gotta save him! I'm his servant and it is my duty to help him!

Catherine: And my servant, too.

Quatre: Oh, right.

Catherine: Be carefull, Quatre!

(Quatre ran from the palace and to the deck. He grabbed on of the ships and set sail.)

Quatre(thinking): I'm comming, big guy.

(At the New World...)

Trowa(to Tecumbalam): Stop lying! I know it was you, Tecumbalam!

Tecumbalam(to Trowa): And how did you know my name?

Trowa: Maya told me.

Maya(whispering to Trowa): No, Trowa...

Tecumbalam: Oh, I see. You were that meer boy that can't stand a chance against me!

Trowa: Now I can!

Tecumbalam(yawns): Whatever out of my way!

(As Tecumbalam tries to get Maya, Trowa went in front of him.)

Tecumbalam: Get out of my way!

Trowa: No.

Tecumbalam: Move it!!!

Trowa: I don't think so, you bastard!

Tecumbalam(pissed): That's it! YOU WILL DIE!

Trowa(pissed): BRING IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!

Maya: Oh-no!

Tecumbalam & Trowa(pissed): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

(Tecumabalam and Trowa started to fight. Maya tried to pull Trowa out of it, but one of them pushed Maya out of the way, causing her to have a head injury. Maya fell.)

Trowa(to Maya): Maya!!

Tecumbalam: You're too late now, boy!

Trowa(pissed): How... DARE YOU!

Tecumbalam: Huh?

(Trowa grabbs the dagger from the ground, and charged at Tecumbalam.)

Tecumbalam: You can't stop me, boy. I am Tecumbalam, Warrior of...!

(Out of nowhere, Trowa stabbed Tecumbalam in the chest. Blood came from Tecumbalam, he looked up at surprised Trowa.)

Tecumbalam(dying): You'll pay for this...

(Then Trowa pulls the dagger out of Tecumbalam, and Tecumbalam dies. Trowa was freaked out, and throws the dagger into the bushes, then he looked at Maya, who is unconscious. He carried her as he ran from the murder scene. As they got there, he sees the boat growing bigger and bigger from view. He didn't know Quatre was coming to rescue him. As Quatre looked around, he sees Trowa, carring a native indian girl from view. He got out of the boat and ran to Trowa.)

Quatre: Oh god, Trowa, you're alive! Everyone's worried about you, including Catherine.

(Trowa didn't say anything and looked sad.)

Quatre: What's wrong? (then looks down and gasped)

(Quatre sees the indian girl for the first time in his life.)

Quatre: Oh my god! What happened to her?

Trowa: Don't ask, let's get out of here!

(Trowa and Quatre ran from the scene with Maya in Trowa's arms, then they sailed away. Meanwhile, Tecumbalam's soldiers ran to the woods and saw only Tecumbalam's body. They were shocked, then at the palace, the messenger gave the emperor the bad news, actually two: Tecumbalam's dead, and Maya is nowhere to be found.)

Tohil: Who ever done these bad things will die by beheading! Let no one sleep until Tecumbalam's killer and for Maya to return home, safely!

(The messenger nodded and was sent to deliver the news to the people. Meanwhile at the boat...)

Quatre: Is there something you wanted to tell me?

Trowa: Long story short, she laided there when I found her.

Quatre: Oh.

Trowa: But, we have to be in diguises, and Maya has to blend in with the crowd.

Quatre: Maya's her name?

Trowa: Yeah.

Quatre: Oh dear, all right then.

Trowa: Thanks, Quatre!

(Trowa hugged Quatre.)

Quatre: Okay, but only on one condition.

Trowa: What's that?

Quatre: This has to be the first and last time we do this.

Trowa: Okay.

(Then they landed in Spain.)

(End of Chapter 5.)


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome back, Trowa!

Chapter 6: Welcome back, Trowa!

(Trowa and Quatre were still in the boat, then Quatre tries to wake Maya up. Suddenly, Maya opened her eyes, Maya gasped, then Quatre gasped.)

Trowa(in relief): Maya!

Maya(tired): Huh? Trowa?

Trowa: It's all right, no one can harm you anymore.

(Maya quickly sat up, then she looked at Quatre.)

Maya: Who are you, stranger?

Quatre: Who? Me? I'm Quatre.

Maya: Quatre? That's a funny name!

Trowa: Well, to you it is.

Maya: Where am I?

(Maya got to her feet and she was not home, she was at Barcelona, Spain. She looked at the buildings with confusement.)

Maya: That's where you live?

Trowa: Yeah.

Maya: Can I go home? What happened to Tecumbalam? Where's Father?

Quatre(to Trowa): Um, I think your friend here is going nuts.

(Trowa and Quatre gasped as Maya tries to escape from the boat, but luckily Trowa brought her back safely into the boat. Maya struggles to break free from Trowa.)

Maya(struggling): No, let me go, I say! Let me GO!

Trowa: I can't let you go!

Maya: But I can't live here!

Trowa: Well I won't let you, now come on.

(Quatre and Trowa drags Maya out of the boat themselves, then at sunset, Trowa, Quatre and Maya disguised themselves so that they won't get caught. Trowa, Quatre and Maya find the nearest ladder that they could find and set it so that they can climbed to Trowa's bedroom. Luckly the ladder is long enough to climb in, so they did. Trowa locked the window and the three were safe, but then Catherine was coming to the bedroom. The three went inside the wardrobe, in which they all fit. They heard Catherine praying and crying for Trowa and Quatre's safe return, then she left and all three of them fell out of the wardrobe.)

Quatre: Well, that was...

(Trowa covers Quatre's mouth)

Trowa(whisper): Not so loud, we leave now!

Quatre(whisper): Why?

Trowa(whisper): We don't want to surprise them, right?

Quatre: Yeah, so?

Trowa: We'll live with my long time friend, Lady Une, she'll help us!

(At Lady's house, Lady heard three footsteps, then she sees three cloaked figurines in front of her.)

Lady: Ha! Who goes there?

Trowa: Lady.

Lady: Trowa? Is that you?

(Lady took the hood off of Trowa, and she was surprised.)

Lady(gasp): Oh my god, I thought you were...

Trowa: Dead?

Lady: Yeah but...

Trowa: Pretend that you didn't see me when I go back to the palace by morning.

Lady: Why?

Trowa: Please...

Lady: Okay.

(Quatre took his hood off, and so did Maya.)

Lady: Who's she?

Trowa(pointing to Maya): Lady, I want you to meet Maya...

Lady(to Maya): Hello.

Maya(to Lady): Hi.

Trowa: Maya's my girlfriend, and she needs to blend in with the crowd. Can we stay for 3 days?

Lady: I thought you're going to the palace by morning.

Trowa: Change of plans.

Lady: Okay.

Maya(to Trowa): I can't take off the cloak?

Trowa(to Maya): Why not?

Maya: Remember?

Trowa: Oh. (then to Lady) Uh? Lady, can Maya borrow one of you dresses?

Lady: Sure... why does she need a dress?

Trowa: She's N-A-K-E-D.

Lady: Oh. (then to Maya) All right friend, let's see what I got for you.

(Maya followed Lady to her bedroom.)

Quatre: Ooh, a girlfriend, eh?

Trowa: Hey, hey! Take it easy, we met 3 months ago.

Quatre: Well, it doesn't seem like you've met her three months ago. It looks like to me that you've known her for a long time.

Trowa: You really want to know the dirty details...

(At Lady's bedroom)

Lady: So how did you and Trowa meet?

Maya: I don't know, It seems like it was just yesterday, He saved me from a band of thieves.

Lady: Ooh, pretty heroic!

Maya: Yeah.

Lady: Well I think that you two are the perfect couple.

Maya: Really?

Lady: Yeah! It seems that you give his mojo back after what happened to his last girfriend.

Maya: I know, he told me, he promissed never to love again, but he didn't.

Lady: I know, he broke a lot of promises, but I got over it.

Maya: Oh.

Lady(holding the dress): Found it!

Maya: Is that for me?

Lady: I don't know, but try it on.

(Maya went to the dressing room to try out the dress. Meanwhile downstairs...)

Trowa: She's very beautiful, even though she's too short, and we have sex.

Quatre: No way!

Trowa: Yes way!

Quatre: How?

Trowa: She got raped, but I gave her the love that no one ever given her.

Quatre: Ooh wow! that sucks, but at the end, okay.

Lady: Okay guys, were ready

(Trowa and Quatre got up. Maya came downstairs with a beautiful, sparkling yellow and orange dress. Trowa was amazed.)

Trowa(to Maya): Wow! You look hot!

(Maya giggles)

Lady: Yeah, and we're at the same dress size

Trowa: Good, now she needs is to put her hair up.

Quatre: Huh?

Maya: What? I can't! My hair's too long!

Lady: My hair's long, but I manage to put it in a bun.

Maya: I don't like that on me, sorry.

Lady: It's okay. Few women have their hair down.

Quatre: It's getting late, we should go to bed.

Trowa: Yeah, he's right, let's gets some sleep.

(Everyone went to their bedrooms, only Trowa and Maya share a bed. At midnight, Trowa was having the same nighmare from before: His nightmare was his memory about Midii. He missed her so much. He even attend at her funeral, then it shows the killer of Midii Une. Everyone was at the prison, and the killer was at the guilotine. Trowa was the one who cut the rope and the killer is dead, then he woke up, breathing heavily. He was all sweaty after the nightmare, but then he looked at Maya, who was asleep, then in his mind it happened again, but this time Maya was in Midii's place: the shooting, the death, the funeral, and the execution, everything happen as if were a broken record playing the same events. Since Midii and Maya have something in common, and they both have blond hair, and have trouble speaking English, Trowa knows that he can't let Maya go, because he don't want to do the same mistake over and over again: Letting them die. 3 days have passed and the three teens set off to the palace. As they arrived at the palace...)

Quatre: I'll go in first,(then to Trowa) Trowa, you go in after I give the good news, and(then to Maya) Maya, you stay in the bushes until Trowa says "I'm seeing someone." Okay?

Trowa: Okay.

Quatre: Good (sighs) Let's make it happen!

(Quatre went in to the palace. The prince's family got up when Quatre came back.)

Catherine: So... did you find him?

Quatre: He's safe and he's here!

(Catherine, Jose and Maria were relieved that Trowa's is safe, then Trowa came in to the palace. Catherine's and Maria's tears are filled with joy as he approched to them. Catherine ran to him and hugged.)

Catherine(sobbing): Oh Trowa, you're okay, (then angry and lets go of him) Where were you?

Trowa: Somewhere, maybe from another country.

Catherine(angry): Well don't scare me like that again! Do you understand, mister?

Trowa(embarrassed): Yes, and don't call me mister! I hate it when you call me that!

Catherine: Okay, but you're in big trouble!

Trowa: I know.

Maria: Oh, my baby (then hugs Trowa) After all these months, you finally returned to us.

Jose: All of Spain should be happy for your safe return. Welcome back, my son.

Trowa: I'm happy to be here.

Jose: So, anyone we like to meet?

Trowa: Yeah (then to Maya) Come here, sweetheart!

(Everyone was excited to meet the European princess who stole his heart, legally. Maya looked around and then she sees Trowa and his family.)

Trowa(to Maya): It's okay! They won't bite!

(Maya still didn't move, then Trowa came to her.)

Maya: But what if they don't like me.

Trowa: Nonsense! They will like you.

(Maya felt much better, but she looked down. Trowa and Maya walked toward the family.

Trowa: Everyone, I want you to meet Maya (then to Maya) Maya, this is my father, King Jose, my mother, Queen Maria, and my older sister, Princess Catherine.

Maya(head down, eyes up): Hi.

Catherine: Aww! She's very shy!

Maria & Jose: Hello.

Trowa: She's my girlfriend.

Maria & Jose: Oh!

Jose: I knew you have someone to love!

Catherine: Yeah! I have to agree. At least she's not that Cassidy girl.

Maya: Cassidy?

Catherine: Oh, man! Don't get me started with her!

Trowa: What's up with Cassidy?

Catherine: Trowa! the crazy seductress is obsessed with you!

Trowa: Oh great!

Catherine: Tell me about it!

Maya: So, Trowa's in love with her?

Catherine: No. No he's not! He's in love with you. Is he?

Maya: Yeah.

Catherine: Great! You two are the perfect couple!

Maya: Catherine... Is it okay I call you that?

Catherine: Sure.

Maya: Did you ever heard what happen to Midii?

Catherine: Oh, yeah, what a bummer! Trowa couldn't sleep or eat! It was hell for him since Midii passed away. He was only 15 at that time.

Maya: 15?

Catherine: Yeah, but now he's 17. It's been 2 years since Midii's murder.

Maya: Do you know who might have done this?

Catherine: I don't know. They never find the suspect.

Cassidy: What suspect?

Catherine(annoyed): Oh boy!

Cassidy: Hey circus freak!

Catherine: I'm not a circus freak, you bitch!

Cassidy: Whatev' (then to Maya) and who's she?

Catherine: Maya. Don't you even think about picking on her!

Cassidy: And how did you knew that?

Catherine: I don't know, may be she has been picked on before. What do you think?

Cassidy: I think she needs a friend.

Catherine: She'll never be friends with you!!!

Maya: I'm still here, you know.

Cassidy: Oh don't worry, she will!

Catherine: Not in a million years you won't!!

Trowa: What's going on?

Cassidy(to Trowa): Hi, Trowa.

Trowa(confused): Hi?

Catherine: Trowa, can you do something? I know that Maya will get picked on because Cassidy thinks she's better than everyone!

Trowa(to Catherine): Oh. Did Cassidy have a boyfriend, yet?

Cassidy(to Trowa): Of course I do! And it's you!

Trowa: Cassidy, I'm not you're boyfriend!

Cassidy(pissed): Then who is?

Trowa: I'm seeing someone else!

Cassidy: Our relationship cannot end! I won't allow it!

Trowa: Sorry, Cassidy. It's Maya that I love!

Cassidy: What?!

(Trowa walks towards Maya. Trowa grabs Maya, and he kissed her. Catherine was amazed, but Cassidy was heartbroken. It's like somewhat High School Musical style: TrowaTroy, MayaGabriella, CatherineTaylor, CassidySharpay, and Quatre is either Ryan or Chad. _Anyways_, Back to the story, Cassidy doesn't want to be friends with Trowa. She wanted more than just a friend. She wanted a boyfriend, a husband and a father if they have kids, in which is not going to happen, but she doesn't understand that Trowa is taken. She wanted him so bad, that she has no choice but to eliminate Maya once and for all!)

Cassidy: Fine then! We'll be friends, but you'll never seen the last of me!

(Cassidy stormed off. She slams the door hard.)

Maya: What was that all about?

Trowa: I don't know, but once there's a chance to get married, she'll have to find someone else available.

(End of Chapter 6)


	7. Chapter 7:Maya, Princess of Spain?

**Chapter 7: Maya, Princess of Spain?**

**(After Cassidy was told to find someone else to love, she started to be closer to the couple so she can have Trowa. She even started doing things for Maya. Anyways, Maya was invited to a dinner party with Trowa. Maya didn't have anything else to wear so she wore the dress Lady gave her.)**

Catherine: Is that the dress you are wearing?

Maya: Um... Yes?

Catherine: After this, you need different dresses than one.

Maya: Okay.

**(Maya and Catherine enters the dining room. Everyone was waiting for them. As everyone is ready, they can start the dinner party. Maya looked at the people who are eating with the metal silverwares in their hands. She didn't know what they are and what they are used for.)**

Jose: Is there something wrong?

Maya: No. I'm good.

**(Maya picked her fork up, but she couldn't help it but to use her hands. Everyone looked at her with confusement.)**

Maya: What?

Maria: Oh nothing, It's just that, in Spain, people use forks to pick up food.

Maya: What's a fork?

Trowa(pointing at the fork): That one.

**(Maya looked down at the fork.)**

Maya: Oh... um... how do I use it?

Trowa: I'll show you.

**(Trowa showed Maya how to use a fork. Since she's left-handed, it's easy for him, because he's left-handed, too.)**

Maya: Like this?

Trowa: Yup.

**(Maya tries using the same fork again, and she mastered it.)**

Maya: Oh my! I did it!

Trowa: See how easy that was? It's like using a pencil!

Maya: Oh. Thank you, Trowa.

Jose: So, Maya, how did you guys meet.

**(Maya didn't know what to say. Trowa lied for her.)**

Trowa: We met when she was attacked by a group of thieves.

Jose: Really, is it true?

Maya: Yeah, what he said.

**(But it wasn't true.The truth is that Maya was at Calakmul when she was raped by Tecumbalam, who is now dead, and Trowa saved her from him.)**

Catherine: Dad, Can I take Maya to the store, after dinner? She only has one dress.

Jose: Sure, why not!

Catherine: Thanks, Dad!

**(Catherine kissed her father as she takes Maya to the store.)**

Maria: I think it's time.

Jose: Time for what?

Maria: Time to talk about marriage?

Jose: Oh, that, Okay.

**(Trowa was in his room, writing on his diary, then Jose came in.)**

Jose: Trowa?

Trowa: Yeah?

Jose: I think is time for our Father/Son talk.

Trowa: That again?

Jose: I know you hated it, but this time it's about you and Maya.

Trowa: Oh, well I'm all ears.

Jose: Did you have a serious relationship with her?

Trowa: Yeah, why?

Jose: If you marry her, she has to be the princess of Spain, and when Maria and I died, then it's up to you and your girfriend to rule Spain. You'll be the king, and she'll be the queen.

Trowa: Really?

Jose: Yes, but I must warned you that being a king is a big responsibility. It cannot be you first and them last. They have to go first so that you can have free time to yourself, understand?

Trowa: Yes, Dad.

Jose: Good.

**(Catherine and Maya got back from the store.)**

Catherine: We're back!

Jose: Oh goodie!

**(Trowa thought about it and he was right.)**

**

* * *

**

**(Maya enters the cemetary and she saw Midii's grave. She ran towards it, but one of the diggers stopped her.)**

Maya: Hey! What are you doing?

Man #1: We have to unearth it.

Maya(pissed): She she be at rest right now?

Man #2: Sorry, lady! Judge's orders.

Maya: What do you mean "judge's orders?"

Man #1: The prince filed a court order to have Midii's body to be autopsied.

Maya: What?!

* * *

Trowa: I have them to do it. 

Maya: Don't you want your girlfriend to lay to rest?

Trowa: Her murder is not an accident!

Maya: Who cares? She needs to be in heaven!

Trowa: Maya, look at me.

Maya(looking away): I can't look at shame!

Trowa: No, Maya! It's time to hear it.

Maya: Hear what?

Trowa: I need an autopsy on Midii, because I wanted to know who killed her and why?

Maya: But what if it was a woman?

Trowa: What are you talking about, Maya?

Maya: You can't assumed that it was always a man of interest.

Trowa: Go on.

Maya: I read books about these... strange things. What if a woman that liked the couple so much, she wanted to kill the wife so she can have the husband, but if he didn't want her then no one could have him, after she kills the people that know that the seductress is crackhead.

Trowa: So you're saying that Cassidy have something to do with Midii's death?

Maya: I never say she was.

Trowa: Anyways, Can we talk about something else?

Maya: Yes, I want to know why I'm in here!

Trowa: Maya... you don't want to know.

Maya: Please... I want to know!

Trowa: All right... Tecumbalam's dead.

Maya(in tears): What?!

Trowa: I accidently killed him, but they don't know who.

Maya: If they know it was you, they will kill you.

Trowa: If it was me. Now we have other things to do, Come on!

**(End of Chapter 7)**


End file.
